<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth of Us by tshreyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700526">The Truth of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshreyu/pseuds/tshreyu'>tshreyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sibling Incest, purplepigsproject</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshreyu/pseuds/tshreyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes solves a mystery and Mycroft can't believe there were actual flying pigs involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/gifts">LadyGlinda</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for the #purplepigsproject I and my friends ran on Wattpad. Lately, there have been increasing number of reports of readers being harsh and harassing towards the authors. Our group decided that this was just not fair and something must be done. As it happened, someone said it is the author's right to tell the story as they wish. Meaning if they want to have flying purple pigs in the story they can damn well have them.</p><p>We had a successful campaign where stories were published with the #purplepigsproject. The response was so overwhelming that we are in the process of doing a second push. I want to do a similar thing on AO3 but I have no idea how to do it. If anyone is interested let me know.</p><p>Also, would like to thank LadyGlinda for her support and her dedication to this amazing ship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One dark night, somewhere in the woods of Asia</p><p>A tall, slim man is running at full speed, jumping over fallen branches and crisscrossing shrubbery. His long black coat was flapping behind him like a cape with every stride of his long legs. A shorter man was following him, lagging just by a few steps. They both were wearing night goggles to counter the darkness that covered the forest like area. It was just nearing dusk but it was still night-dark in this region because of the heavy woods. The man in the front was carrying what looked like a fishing net, but it was longer and sturdier. The contraption was constructed by himself of course.</p><p>The had been chasing a bird-like thing that was flying right in front for the past ten minutes, always being out of reach. It was another four minutes and 21 seconds before the tall man found and opportunity. He took a long high jump, covering the net over the bird and bringing it down. He immediately tied up the net and grinned in relief. The shorter man came up to him and huffed and puffed. This was a challenging sprint across the escalating uneven terrain of the forest.</p><p>The two men had trekked back out of the forest and by this time the little bird-like this had stopped fluttering inside the tight pocket of the net. The tall man finally took the thing out and held it up so they can see it clearly in the light. It was purple-colored and had darker wings. A sharp steel-like thing was gleaming just under the wings. The shorter man frowned, "Sherlock, what the hell is that!?"</p><p>"This my dear Watson, is the flying purple pig surgeon!"</p><p>________________________________________________________________</p><p>"Good Lord! I can't believe there were actual flying pigs committing the killings!" Mycroft said as he hiccupped a laugh.</p><p>Mycroft was currently in his bed, lying under the sheets naked as his beautiful younger brother draped himself over his chest. Sherlock could feel the rumble in Mycroft's chest as the latter laughed freely. It was rare for the older Holmes brother to be so carefree, but whenever he was it had always been in Sherlock's company. This fact made the consulting detective feel proud of himself.</p><p>This was their typical night after Sherlock had solved a particularly difficult case. The only consulting detective in the world had been roaming the bleak forests in Indonesia trying to figure out who it was that was killing the protected species of musk deer. The deer species' scent gland is sold for thousands of dollars these days. So far the gentle creatures in these areas had been safe, but just in the past two months, a poacher has been chipping away at the already thinning population. There was no sign of a human being anywhere in the region and the bodies were always found missing the precious gland. Sherlock and John had gone and investigated thoroughly to find out the truth. A discredited surgeon had built a drone shaped like a purple pig and remote-controlled it so as to kill the deer. The pig drone would then be used to surgically remove the gland and deliver it to the man.</p><p>"Kasturi...What a tiny gland can make a man do, indeed! Often the truth is stranger than fiction, blud..."</p><p>Mycroft 'hmmed' and made his throat tremble. Sherlock felt a shiver run down his spine and he once again caressed the tempting hairy chest below him. The British government executive quirked an eyebrow at his brother knowingly, making Sherlock blush and bury his face in his chest. It amazed the older brother that just a simple thing could make his little brother wanting more.</p><p>"Anyway, congratulations brother mine, for solving yet another high profile case."</p><p>Sherlock snorted, "I bet John will have a field day writing this. I wonder what titl..." He stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Mycroft's face had instantly closed off. The older brother was no longer looking into his eyes. Mycroft's gaze was fixed straight ahead as if there was something extremely interesting about the closed door of the bedroom. No doubt, the door was actually expensive mahogany wood and carved specifically to the likes of the government official, but still, Sherlock considered himself more important... obviously.</p><p>Then it clicked, as Sherlock watched closely and observed the slight tick of his brother's jaw. He closed his eyes and smirked, "Myc, you are..."</p><p>"Should you bring up your dear doctor's name ...especially when we are in bed, post-coital?"</p><p>Sherlock grinned, "I can't believe you are still jealous of John. I told you..you are the onl.."</p><p>Mycroft snapped his neck to the side so that he met Sherlock's eyes, I am not jealous!....Not anymore at least. I'm just angry. Furious! Like my blood boils and I just want to ..." In a rare show of emotions, the ice-man was gnashing his teeth and was making his hands move in an attempt to demonstrate how to squeeze someone's neck. Sherlock was taken aback. He couldn't understand the hate behind this. As far as he knew, John had not done anything that incriminating. He knew his brother-slash-lover did not like how John had treated him when he came back from the dead and during the serial killer case. But he had thought they had talked about it.</p><p>Sherlock stroked a gentle hand over his brother's clenched fists, "Myc, what..."</p><p>Mycroft sighed, soothed by the touch and voice, "It's just he treated you like ...When his darling wife shot you, you flat-lined, do you know that? Can you imagine the pain ...the heartache I felt...you spent two years playing dead, for them..your friends. And you suffered so much dear, you were barely alive when I found you. And ..and he ..jusst welcomed you with his fists ..like ..like he was entitled..."</p><p>The younger brother softly brushed his fingers over Mycroft's cheek. Both their eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Myc..I.."</p><p>"You don't understand Lockie! I was the who rescued you, I was the one who patched up your wounds. Do you know what pain I felt with every scar I cleaned? And he just... didn't even think twice before...before he hit you...that..that you even ripped your stitches! Some doctor he calls himself.."</p><p>Sherlock could see the anguish in his brother's eyes, the pain he must have felt as he worked meticulously to help Sherlock heal and recover. He pushed up and kissed his older brother's thin lips, vowing to give everything of himself to this man and show him the depth of his love.</p><p>"Myc, you are my everything, and I know what you are saying..."</p><p>Mycroft pushed himself up, easily lifting Sherlock with him, so the latter was straddling him. "Lockie, he didn't even spare a thought to what you must have gone through. He was only concerned about the pain he felt at your supposed betrayal. You were away from your home, your friends, your city...away from..from.."</p><p>Mycroft bent his head, his eyes closed. Sherlock lifted his brother's face by the chin and their gaze met. The consulting detective's eyes were soft and loving, "Away from you.." It was not even a question. Mycroft swallowed on the choked tears, as he once again turned his head away. Sherlock swooped in and took his brother's lips in a searing kiss. When they pulled back both were panting and the brunet hugged his brother tightly. He squeezed at the red-haired man, willing them to be as close as they could be.</p><p>"I never want to feel that loneliness again ever too, brother mine. I missed you so much, it hurt," Sherlock said but he felt his brother sniffle. He pulled back just enough and gently glided his fingers across Mycroft's slightly wet cheek. "I am sorry love, you had to go through that pain. I hurt you bad, didn't I?"</p><p>Mycroft shook his head, "I know why you did it, I just...I just feel your friends would be a little more grateful..."</p><p>The 'minor official in the British government' cleared his throat, "All I am saying is that...the only reason the good doctor has not disappeared yet is because you made sacrifices for him. It would be counterproductive if you fake-died for him only for me to...ensure he vanishes.."</p><p>Sherlock snorted a chuckle, "How about the two of us disappear instead?"</p><p>Mycroft's eyes went wide. He had never expected this from his little brother who loved the hustle-bustle of the big city and the chase through its network of tiny lanes. The older brother had indeed thought of retiring in a quiet village in a faraway land, where no one knew them, so the two brothers could indeed live as lovers, husbands even. But he had never raised the issue with Sherlock, knowing that such a peaceful life would not be appealing to the latter.</p><p>Sherlock snorted a chuckle, "What? You thought I wouldn't know of your secret wishes? I swear brother mine, you think too much."</p><p>"But Lockie...you love London, I don't..."</p><p>Sherlock shook his head and leaned forward, nuzzling his big brother's. Mycroft felt the familiar stirring in his loins as he felt hot breath fanning against his ear. "Brother mine, there is nothing more important to me than you. When will you get it into your head? I would give up everything just for a chance to be with you like this. Now more than ever before..."</p><p>Mycroft's breath hitched as he felt his eyes stinging with tears. Sherlock's tone was soft, drenched in affection, and longing that made the British government official want to pick him up and elope right away. He swooped and took Sherlock's full lips in a searing kiss, hoping to pour all the love and passion that he felt towards this enthralling creature that was his brother. Both were panting when they pulled apart, but the dark-haired man didn't move away.</p><p>He whispered, "As much as I wish you were not my blood brother, this is our truth. Amazing yet unbelievable, but still, our reality. And I would not change a thing."</p><p>Mycroft gazed deeply into the deep hazel browneyes of his brother, "The truth of us?" Sherlock gave a small nod as he once again took Mycroft's lips in a gently, loving kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what did you think? Don't forget to comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>